


His cockiness.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Steve talks in his sleep, can't believe i made this, cocky!Steve, final part, gasping!Nat, post coital (or oral?), right after his surprises, shortest of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 5 +1. “Steve made her come undone three times with his tongue and brags about. She just pulls him in for one hell of a dirty kiss.”





	His cockiness.

Later that evening, when they were a tangled mess in their sheets and when one of them was fully sated but far from being done, Steve managed to make her tongue tied again. But she likes to think that it was more because she was still trying to catch her breath and not because of what his cocky boyfriend thinks. 

(She still feels giddy every time she says it, or thinks about it.) 

Natasha was still shuddering and was just coming down from her high when Steve started kissing his way up her body from where he spent the last hour pleasuring her. “Steve,” Natasha moaned his name and grabbed his face, pulling him up so he could share her own juices with her. 

Steve smirked in the kiss, and it made Natasha kiss him deeper so she could wipe it off of his face. But Steve pulled away and his smirk only got bigger when he saw how flushed Natasha’s pale cheeks are and how she’s still pretty much panting. He took in her kiss swollen lips and the mess that was her red hair. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and pretended to be mad at him. “Wow, Nat.” Steve breathed out, as if he’s really amazed and in awe. “Never thought I’d see the day I’ll wear you out with just my tongue.” He smirked and damn if it didn’t suit him. 

Natasha’s brain could not still properly function, so no words can form in it. Also, she was shocked at how turned on she got just by Steve bragging about making her come undone three times with his tongue. This was the first time the man bragged about something bedroom related and so, she opted to remain her mouth shut to not ruin the mood. 

Natasha just pulled him in for one hell of a dirty kiss and proceeded to get on top of him to show him that she was not named Black Widow for nothing. With one thought running through her head; how could she possibly deny this man all those months ago and push him to other girls. 

_I love him._

____

____

“I love you.” She heard Steve mumble in his sleep when they were both exhausted. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. Instead of what she expected her reaction would be (aka getting up, running away and never going back again), she smiled and reached up and run her hand softly through his hair. “я люблю тебя.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end, folks!  
> watch out for my next series! ciao


End file.
